Lust
by JustMe133
Summary: IF YOU DO NOT LIKE GUY ON GUY ON GUY THEN DO NOT READ THIS STORY. IT IS RATED M FOR A REASON! Requested by kidicaruslover. Benny/Ethan/Rory smut. ONCE AGAIN, RATED M.


**Requested by kidicaruslover. I don't know if this is any good or not, but I tried.**

**RATED M FOR GUY-ON-GUY SEX AND SEXUAL INTENTIONS. **

**This is a Benny/Ethan/Rory story. In no way am I implying their sexual orientation or anything like that. This is just for fun.**

…

Ethan didn't know how he had gotten into this position or how this had happened, but somehow, it had happened.

He was currently only wearing boxers, on his knees and facing a definitely engorged male organ.

His thoughts were racing as fingers dug into his hair, tugging lightly.

"Please," a husky voice whispered out, making Ethan's eyes dart up to look at the figure that stood before him. Mostly covered in shadowed, he could still make out the shape of the person in front of him. Starting at where he was eye level, he took in the slightly bigger than average organ that protruded from light brown curls. Moving his eyes up, he saw the light happy trail that led to a belly button. Still moving up, he saw the flat, slightly muscular stomach and chest that led up to somewhat broad shoulders. Taking in a shaky breath, he met the lust-filled eyes that watched him tentatively. Among the lust, he saw the pleading that had been his voice moments earlier.

Licking his lips and moving his eyes back to normal eye level, he moved forward some, letting his lips open and soon his mouth was surrounding the pulsing meat before him.

"Oh God," the other person whimpered in a lust-filled voice, tugging on Ethan's hair gently, a sign for him to continue. Ethan moved his mouth up and down gently, tongue glazing over every available inch of flesh in his mouth. Ethan let out a moan at the sensation of pre-cum dripping on his tongue, making the boy above him gasp out in satisfaction. He pulled off and sent the other boy a cocky smirk, who in turn just let out a quiet whimper.

"Who told you to stop?" a voice whispered in Ethan's ear as fingers ran up and down his back gently. He looked to his side and met dark blue eyes, which were staring at him hungrily. He felt the fingers that were on his back move and tangle in hair and pull him into a kiss. Before long, Benny fell to his knees and began rubbing his hands over Ethan's body, whose lips were still locked with Rory's.

"Don't hog him," Benny said, grabbing Ethan and kissing him now. As they pulled away from breath, Benny smirked. "You'll be good won't you?"

"What happens if I'm not good?" Ethan asked, watching as Benny and Rory locked eyes for a minute before wearing identical smirks. Benny barely nodded and Rory trailed a hand down Ethan's back.

"This," he whispered, biting Ethan's ear gently as he slapped his ass hard. Ethan sucked in a gasped breath and closed his eyes. "So you better be good and do what we say okay?" Ethan opened his eyes and nodded.

"I'll be good."

"Good," Benny said, kissing Ethan again. As they tongue wrestled, Rory quickly ripped Ethan's boxers off of him. Pulling away from Benny, he looked at Rory.

"Hey, I liked that pair."

"Sorry," Rory said simply, slapping Ethan's ass again. "Be good remember?"

"I'll be good," Ethan mumbled.

"Good. By the way, Ethan, tell me if this hurts," Rory said, pushing a finger into Ethan, making him gasp in pain.

"That… hurts," he whimpered out, and Benny comforted him.

"Let him have his fun. I'll make sure I don't hurt you when it's my turn," Benny told him as he ran his fingers threw Ethan's hair as Rory continued to stretch him.

"I would promise that, but considering how tight you, I'd be lying," he said, leaning forward and kisses Ethan's cheek. "But I'll try my best."

"Can you at least warn me befo- OH DEAR GOD," Ethan half screamed -slash- half moaned out as Rory slammed into him.

"Gotta love vampire strength and speed," Rory chuckled as he grabbed the gasping Ethan's hips and began to move slowly, hoping Ethan would adjust. Ethan gasped out again and held onto Benny, who was now kneeling in front of him.

"You okay?" he asked, watching Ethan's dark eyes widen slightly.

"I-I think s-so," he got out as he began to move with Rory's movements.

"Good," Benny said, a hand snaking between them and wrapping around Ethan's own swollen self. "Thought I could help some," he said with a casual smirk as he began to move his hand up and down on Ethan, twisting every now and then. A low moan escaped Ethan's parted lips as he was overcome with the sensations he was feeling from both boys.

As Rory's movements sped up, so did Benny's hand, leaving only gasps and moans to fall from Ethan's lips. Suddenly, Rory pulled out and slapped Ethan's ass again, hard enough that a light handprint could be seen.

"Thought I'd let Benny enjoy you for a bit," Rory said, moving so he was now kneeling in front of Ethan as Benny moved behind him.

"I'll try to be a little gentler than the brutal vampire," Benny said, running his hands up and down Ethan's shoulders and back, making a low satisfied moan escape from Ethan.

"Oh come on, you liked what I was doing didn't you?" Rory said in a low sexy voice, grabbing Ethan's chin and kissing him hard on the lips. Ethan nodded and whimpered as he felt Benny pushing into him slowly. "Then you should do me a favor and finish me off." Ethan's eyes widened before he was pushed down a bit and he was once again eye level with a male organ. He locked eyes with Rory before opening his mouth and gently running his tongue over the exposed skin, making Rory hiss in appreciation.

While this was happening, Benny was once again snaking his hand toward Ethan, grabbing him and stroking gently. Now that Ethan was being pleasured as well, Benny sped up, slamming into Ethan as hard as could.

As their bodies rocked together, Ethan worked his mouth up and down Rory so much, that the blonde boy was soon spilling himself into Ethan's mouth. Ethan, somehow, managed to swallow every last drop. Rory pulled out of Ethan's mouth and began to kiss him some more as Benny sped up, rocking his body in time with Ethan's and his hand.

But Rory had other plans. Moving them a bit to where Ethan's back was flush against Benny's chest, he wrapped his mouth around Ethan, who bucked instantly into his mouth as Benny pushed into him again. Finally, a scream ripped from Ethan's mouth as he exploded into the blonde-haired boy's mouth, gasping as his body came down from its peak. Benny pulled out all the way and slammed back in, emptying himself into Ethan's tired body. Pulling out, the three teen boys collapsed together.

"How was that for a game of "Ethan in the middle?" Benny chuckled as he pulled Ethan into his side as Rory curled around Ethan's other side.

"Only you two could change our childhood game into this," Ethan said back, body sore and beginning to fall into a sex-induced sleep.

"But you have to admit, it was a lot more fun now than it used to be," Rory shot out, sliding his arm around Ethan.

"Whatever."

…

**Yeah this was … I have no words for it.**

**I hope it was somewhat good at least.**

**Sorry in advance if it sucked.**

**-JustMe133**


End file.
